Sunjiang District (mission)
Category:Factions_missions Mission Objectives Prevent Shiro from summoning his spirit army! * Locate Shiro in the sewers. * ADDED: Destroy the spirit rifts to remove Shiro's protective shield. 4 spirit rifts remaining. * Master Togo must survive * Mhenlo must survive * ADDED: Destroy Shiro's constructs. These objectives earn 1000 Experience, 100 gold, and 1 Skill Point. Walkthrough The objective of the mission is to destroy four spirit rifts that Shiro has opened to summon an army of bound spirits. At the beginning of the mission, the party will be given the Spear of Archemorus and the Urn of Saint Viktor. These are provided as boosts, carrying them is not required to complete the mission, though they obviously do help. A bridge will come down and the mission will start, there will be two groups of Afflicted followed by an area with large metal craters in it. These are called flame fissures and they will cause burning and crippled to anyone who passes over them. At the end of that area will be a spirit rift, a large sphere of light, guarded by a Spirit of Portals and some Shiro'ken Assassins. Destroying the spirit is the way to close the spirit rift. Also, as long as the Spirit of Portals stands it will keep summoning Shiro'ken Assassins to replace any killed. So, it's better to kill the spirit first. If the Spear of Archemorus is dropped next to a Spirit of Portals, it will do 300 damage, regardless of its current charge. This is especially helpful, as the Spirits have a larger amount of Physical and Elemental resistance than other Spirits. Conditions and Hexes do not work on the Spirits either. However, if a Ritualist in the party uses Consume Soul while targetting the Spirits, the Spirit may also be killed immediatly. The party can proceed left or right from this point. If the party proceeds right, they will come across Shiro suspended inside a spirit rift himself, he will be inaccessible at this time. Past this area there will be a few groups of Afflicted with a path to the left and the right. To the right will be the second spirit rift guarded by Shiro'ken Rangers. Careful aggro is necessary here as there is one group of afflicted, the rangers and then another group behind them and the area is dotted with stalagmite spikes that cause bleeding and crippled. Taking each group at a time makes the fight easier. Once again, the party will need to eliminate the Spirit of Portals. The party should continue and go down the other path where they took the fork. Down that path they will come to a spirit rift with a Spirit of Portals atop a small hill with Shiro'ken Necromancers guarding them. The hill is surrounded with poisoned water. Past this, the party will turn right, getting out of the poisoned water and face a few more groups of Afflicted. After them, the fourth and final rift and Spirit of Portals will be there guarded by Shiro'ken Warriors. The plates in this area cause dazed, so casters should be careful. After the fourth Spirit of Portals and its guardians are destroyed (in any order), a cinematic will play and then the party will be in the central area (where Shiro was) facing 4 Construct bosses. It's important that the party moves back to the left corner and not allow Mhenlo and Master Togo to engage all four bosses at once. With the extra damage that bosses have, the fight can become very difficult. After settling in that corner, the party will be followed by one boss most likely. Finish that boss off then slowly pull the others one or two at a time. After all four are killed, the mission is over. Expert Level Complete mission in under 25 minutes. Earns 1500 xp, 150 gold and 1 skill point. Master Level Complete mission in under 20 minutes. Earns 2000 xp, 200 gold and 1 skill point. Bosses After the cutscene you will have to kill 4 boss Constructs, random spawn. The Constructs each use an elite skill. However, the mission will end immediately after the death of the last boss killed: * Warrior's Construct (Hundred Blades) * Ranger's Construct (Equinox) * Monk's Construct (Life Sheath) * Necromancer's Construct (Soul Bind) * Mesmer's Construct (Psychic Distraction) * Elemental's Construct (Mirror of Ice) * Assassin's Construct (Temple Strike) * Ritualist's Construct (Soul Twisting) A better way to capture their skills is find them in their alternate locations. The first six bosses can be found in Sunjiang District (Explorable) after completion of the mission (before completion, they will be in the area sectioned off). The Assassin's Construct can be found in Silent Surf and the Ritualist's Construct can be found in Morostav Trail. Still, if you wish to capture during the final fight, make sure your party does not kill the boss you want to cap from last. Notes *The Spear of Archemorus and the Urn of Saint Viktor spawn at the opening of the mission alongside the team. They are provided as assistance, the party may use them or leave them. *Players will be in Maatu Keep after this mission. From there, they can speak to Jamei and get two quests that will allow them to travel to House zu Heltzer of the Kurzicks or Cavalon of the Luxons and join either side. Bug At the end of the mission, it is stated that both the Spear of Archemorus and the Urn of Saint Viktor were destroyed, when in fact, they both can be seen if a player is holding the items, or is dropped on the floor near the cutscene area, within camera view. Category:Bugs